


One Night's Not Enough

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm so far out of my comfort zone please send help, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, but I love them and they deserve more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: It started when Sara dropped in on her best friend's hotel room during World's. Two friends reunited after months apart turned into a kiss. A kiss turned into a touch. And a touch turned into a promise.





	One Night's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is... an experiment? I've never written girls before. I've never EVER written them in a sexual situation. This oneshot is so unbelievably outside of my comfort zone, but I wanted to try. Mila and Sara deserve more content and I've been experimenting with writing them in less explicit scenarios (I'll hopefully post those one day), but this is something that just happened. I don't know what I'm doing. I know I don't know what I'm doing. But I hope this turned out at least somewhat alright.

Her lips tasted like honey. Such a sweet, enticing taste. Sara found herself drawn to it, pushing their bodies closer in her desperation. She wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute they had been talking, laughing about programs and the ridiculousness of the boys. The next, Mila’s lips were against hers, gentle and caring. Sara felt herself immediately give into temptation, a temptation she didn’t realise was there. What started as something tender, tentative, soon turned into hunger, desire. How long had it been since someone had made Sara  _ want _ ? She couldn’t be sure, but Mila was the very embodiment of the sentiment, something Sara wanted to claim as her own.

They were alone for the evening, Sara having dropped by Mila’s hotel room with the intention of seeing her friend and competitor. Worlds, that’s what she was supposed to be thinking about. Gold medals and programs, not the taste of her best friend’s lips as they sought each other’s heat. Mila had always been like fire. Passionate, driven. Sara didn’t know how she’d never expected this side of her, but she was captivated, lost in the feeling as Mila’s hand cupped her cheek, feeling a tongue tentatively flick between her lips. She could stop. Sara could pull away right there and then and they could pretend this never happened. Just passion, a loneliness that had driven them into each other’s arms. But, that’s not what this felt like. This felt right, and Sara couldn’t bring herself to say no to this. She’d spent her life pushing down her wants. Maybe it was time to give into temptation.

Sara’s lips had barely parted for a moment before she felt Mila’s hot tongue drag against her own, legs tangled together as they fell into a heap of limbs on the bed. Her mind was short-circuiting, the mix of honey flavoured chapstick and vanilla scented perfume playing with her senses. But, just as she was getting used to the feeling of that tongue exploring her mouth, Mila was pulling away, her lips moving down to Sara’s neck.

“We can stop. If you want.” Mila murmured between kisses, though she seemed just as beyond control as Sara, “Just say the word.”

“Don’t,” Sara insisted, fingers tangling in crimson hair as she tipped her head back, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips, “Don’t stop.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Mila admitted, her lips so soft against Sara’s skin.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Sara hadn’t ever known, always lost in her own world, never daring to consider romance a possibility for herself, but Mila was special. Sara simply hadn’t realised how special. It was like a dam had broken when their lips met, a wave of feelings flooding her system, screaming for Mila, demanding that Mila had to be hers. So much wasted time and she hadn’t ever known her best friend had been left pining.

Mila’s laughter was sweet, their fingers threading together as their eyes met, “Sara Crispino is off limits to man and woman alike.”

“Not to you.” Sara was reaching out on instinct, cupping Mila’s face in her hand and smiling as she leaned into the touch, “Take me.”

“Gladly.” Mila giggled against Sara’s lips, their kisses becoming more soft, delicate as they gave themselves the time to just explore each other. 

Sara’s body shivered as Mila’s hand dragged beneath her shirt, feeling out every curve of her body. And Sara wanted it. She wanted it all. Every touch, every brush of their skin. She didn’t want there to be a single thing separating them from each other. They drank the soft, content sighs from each other’s lips, Mila murmuring between kisses, “Can I take this off? I want to taste every inch of you…”

The very thought of those lips touching her skin sent Sara’s heart aflutter. Mila was in control. She had given herself over to this incredible woman and didn’t regret it for a second. But, there was a competitive part of herself that wanted to turn the tables, to see Mila just was desperate as she felt. Wrapping her legs around Mila’s waist, Sara flipped them, pressing Mila into the mattress. She was playing the part of a seductress, at least in her mind. Making sure she had Mila’s full attention, Sara slowly and deliberately tugged off her shirt, her bra coming off a moment later. Dropping the fabric to the floor, Sara watched her best friend, biting her lip as she began to feel more uncertain. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if she didn’t live up to the hype?

“Holy shit,” Mila muttered under her breath, her eyes raking over Sara’s newly exposed skin.

Before Sara could ask what that meant, Mila was flipping them, pinning Sara to the bed with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sara was captivated, at the mercy of this beautiful woman. Whatever Mila wanted, she would gladly give. Mila was naked from the waist up the moment she pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside. She didn’t give Sara much of a chance to admire her beauty, though. Mila was impatient, her lips seeking out Sara’s skin. A kiss to her sternum, eyes drifting up to meet Sara’s, and there was something so sexy about that angle, about the way Mila’s eyes sparkled. And then her lips were brushing along Sara’s breast, tongue flitting against her skin for barely a moment. Her hand gently massaged the neglected breast as her lips dragged over the nipple, licking, nipping, sucking at Sara’s skin.

Sara’s moans spilled from her lips unrepentant, fingers dragging into Mila’s hair, back arched as she closed her eyes and gave into the wonderful feeling, the feeling of being loved and cherished, and  _ desired _ . Mila’s lips were like magic, sending her to wonderful places as she licked and kissed in exactly the right ways over and over. 

“Even more beautiful than I expected,” Mila murmured between kisses, pulling away only to seek out the warmth of Sara’s lips once more.

Sara wasn’t sure if she wanted to press Mila back to her breast and feel more of that glorious teasing or lose herself in Mila’s kiss all over again. But, her lips were there, warm and they felt like home. She’d lose herself to it, let herself enjoy her best friend’s warm, touch,  _ love _ . The kisses were a mix of soft and sweet, and hot and passionate. Need blending with care. Sara was ready to let herself be consumed by everything Mila.

A hand rested at the front of Sara’s pants, Mila’s palm applying just the right amount of pressure. Sara’s breath caught, nuzzling her face against Mila’s neck as she let herself go to that feeling, let herself enjoy the gentle friction of Mila’s hand rubbing against her through the fabric. The breathy whisper against her ear sent a whole new wave of arousal through Sara, “Can I taste you?”

“Wh-What about you?” Sara bit her lip, trying to hold back a whimper of pure need, the very thought of her best friend between her legs filling her with more desire than she could’ve possibly expected it to.

“I could get off just watching you like this,” Mila admitted with a laugh. Her fingers dipped below the waistband of Sara’s pants, “Please? Let me do this for you.”

“Okay.” Sara wasn’t going to say no. She was trying desperately not to beg for exactly what Mila was offering her. 

Even as Mila dragged off the last of Sara’s clothes, nerves bubbled up in her stomach, the thought of not being good enough. Not pretty enough, not exactly what Mila had been expecting. But Mila just kept murmuring compliments under her breath, pressing kisses to Sara’s thighs. And Sara was dying for the touch, but just as desperate for those sweet, reassuring words. She knew this was so much more than a fumble in the sheets, that things were never going to be the same between them. Good. Let it be different. Let it change them. Sara belonged to Mila now and she would never change that.

The first drag of Mila’s tongue was hot, unexpected, but it sent a jolt of excitement through Sara’s body. She mewled, biting her lip as her fingers gripped at the bedsheets. And then, Mila began to explore again. Her hands supported Sara’s thighs as she slowly licked into her, taking moments to kiss or suck, seeking out the spots that sent Sara crazy. And Sara was completely lost to it, a wreck beneath her friend. Her head was thrown back against the pillows, eyes closed as Mila milked moan after moan from her. Sara’s hips rocked into Mila, fucking herself on that tongue. So good, so hot, so right. Why had they never done this before?

“M-Mila… fuck…” Sara whined moving a hand to tangle in Mila’s hair as she let herself be fucked by that tongue, moving with it, her whole body quivering with her need. She was already close. Mila knew just where to touch her, just how gentle to be. But, as Mila seemed to feel how close Sara was, she picked up her pace, her licks and sucks becoming more desperate, and Sara knew she was so far gone, consumed by lust. Her hips kept gently rocking against Mila’s mouth, mewls and moans stringing together as she tried to find the words, “Fuck, yes… Mila… a-ah! Gonna... “ Her words dissolved into more moans, body shaking as her orgasm finally hit. Even as her moans grew louder, more desperate, Mila kept licking into her, kept slowly driving her crazy with that tongue. 

Everything had felt rushed. Messy, passionate, hot. Just as quickly as it began, Mila was pulling away, Sara panting as she tried to catch her breath. She was a mess in the middle of the bed, her whole body feeling warm, more satisfied than she’d felt in as long as she could remember. When Mila settled at her side, Sara let herself be pulled into her arms, seeking out her lips for a delicate kiss. 

Mila’s smile was so sweet as their heads rested together, her voice quiet in the still of the hotel room, “I wish we could be like this every night.”

It was a sentiment Sara was feeling just as strongly, the desire to belong to Mila, to fall asleep in her arms at night and know that she was always going to be at her side. Sara held up her pinky, offering it to Mila as she spoke, “I’ll be yours for as long as you want me. I promise.”

Mila’s smile grew brighter, more dazzling as she linked their pinkies together, “For the rest of time.”


End file.
